deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle
What's this tripe about finding the Pulse Rifle in a security station? From what I remember, you buy it in a store. Anyone able to confirm this? Nightmare Hobo 22:51, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Security Station? What Chapter and where would you find it? Aericirea 07:41, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind. Removing false information unless confirmed. Nightmare Hobo 01:13, 16 December 2008 (UTC) confirmation on single shot hey, i just merged two sentances, one said the pulse rifle fires at least 2 shots, and the other said if you lower the weapon while firing, it only fires one shot. Can we get some confirmation on this,not only because it could be false info, but if it works i might try it to save ammo. too busy to boot up my 360 now though. --Eagle oo8i 05:14, 1 January 2009 (UTC) hi there. i added that sentence you merged. i installed fraps and recorded myself ripping up a dead body with single shots. this is on the pc version. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOA08Wgmk7s Blightmouth 17:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : Hey thanks, i just wanted to make sure we were keeping these pages clean of false info. I already had to clean up a couple of articles. thanks again!! :-) --Eagle oo8i 17:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : : New picture Just added a new picture to the gallery, with a cross section of the SWS PR. DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 18:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Trivia? Maybe its not a direct reference but..Does anybody notice that the Pulse Rifle looks vaguely similar to the BFG gun in the movie DOOM? It's not particularly the same design but, It looks similar to the BFG..Maybe we should add that? Im just a newbie, but i dont think we put opinions in this wikia, maye it the admins also think it looks like it , it will be ok, maybe. (CrackShot 12:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC)) This is cool but still pure speculation. As long as we can talk about shit like this in the forum and the talk pages then I don't really mind if they don't show up in teh articles... right? I got one. It appears like the Pulse rifle uses ballistic ammo as opposed to energy. Now, in DS1 it was clearly using some sort of energy projectile, but in 2 it would seem that bullets actually come out of it. When you shoot the floor you can see a flash that looks like a bullet bouncing off of something. BUT, that's a terrible example. The best example of this is in chapter 1, when those two secuirty guards start shooting at you right after you escape the very first room, you can clearly see the ammo looking like bullets. The next one is when they blockade you in chapter 13. If you stand there long enough for them to start shooting at you, you can see that the ammo is leaving streaks like bullets. Merchant Marine know-how, anyone???? Isaac was a Merchant Marine, right? would that explain how he can use it? According to Issaac's page (Isaac Clarke) he used to be a marine -- James Jr 14:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I haven't even finished the first game yet, but the term "merchant marine" typically refers to the maritime shipping industry. In otherwords trade vessels, cargo tankers. Military Marines are infantry/combat troops from military navies (marine short for marine infantry). Members of the merchant marine are deck hands on container ships. The page on this wiki on the "merchant marines" claims they're an armed/para-military unit, but the only reference is text note from the games that uses the term but doesn't explain it. So its possible you guys are making assumptions based on a typo if the developers haven't elaborated elsewhere. - RF Does the gun rotate like a mingun? It says here that it rotates 360 degrees, in the game it doesn't.10:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC)George762 :It does when using alt. fire in DS1. Komodo Saurian 11:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :which was pretty kick ass. Mrbear420 01:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Much prefer the 40mm grenade launcher, right? They coulda amped up the fire rate as well, yeah?--- Delta38 8:32 04/01/12 Grenades against Brutes? 0.o Yeah, just in the suggested strategies section for DS2 - someone's recommended using stasis and grenades against Brutes, which frankly sounds, well, stupid. I don't know exactly how the game calculates the grenade's damage, but I have a really hard time believing that against a single target it'll do more damage than 25 well-aimed primary fire rounds. The grenade, as the first part of that line suggests, is best used when it can hit more than one enemy, and Brutes are never encountered with friends. Anyway, unless someone knows something I don't, that just seems like terrible advice. 17:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hear hear. Unless you were in a zero-g area when fighting a brute (which is not a part of DS1 or 2), and you could aim the grenade perfectly. Bullets I think the article should be ammended and the fact that the pulse rifle doesn't use energy based rounds like the majority of the other weapons should be added. In chapter 1, when the secuirty guards fire at you right after escaping your room, they are holding pulse rifles, and you can clearly see the shots resembling bullets (well, resembling the cliche look of bullets; in reality nothing really LOOKS like a bullet in motion to the human eye). In chapter 13, when encountering the guard force blocking marker access, if you stand their and don't move, when they shoot at you it can also be seen that they are using some sort of ballistic ammunition AND they are using the pulse rifle. Lastly, if you shoot a surface with the pulse rifle, the animation of the bullet hitting something that isn't flesh looks very similar to the same animation when shooting at something that isn't flesh with the seeker rifle, and the seeker rifle CLEARLY uses ballistic ammunition. I've cited three pieces of informtion so if anyone wishes to dispute me they have to provide at least three pieces of information in contrasts, because that's how an argument works. Mrbear420 17:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Military Weapon Why was the article changed to indicate that the Pulse Rifle "is the approved assault rifle design allowed for civilian and security use in EarthGov territory" and that it is "a specialist tool, as several, if not dozens of rounds are needed to take down anything harder, making the Pulse Rifle a poor choice against actual military personnel wearing armor, tanks, or indeed anything that can't conceivably feel pain like we do", when the description given in Dead Space is that the Pulse Rifle is a military-grade assault rifle with a high rate of fire?. In addition there is plenty of evidence which suggests that the Pulse Rifle is very effective against enemy military personnel including those wearing RIG suits and that it is wided used by the Earth Defense Force (EDF). *In Dead Space 2 the EarthGov Security Forces guarding the Government Sector can be seen to be armed with Pulse Rifles and when they open fire they easily cause heavy damge to Issac's health even when he's when equipped with the highest level of armor protection and fully upgraded RIG health. *There are a number of promotional posters that can be seen on the USM Valor that shows EDF Marines equipped with the Pulse Rifle. *The armory of the USM Valor also contains racks of Pulse Rifles, indicating that it is the standard weapon for the ship's Marine contingent. *The EDF Marines in Dead Space: Salvage from the USM Intrepid can also be seen to equipped with Pulse Rifles as well. I agree that the Pulse Rifle may not be effective against tanks or vehicles, but since the Pulse Rifle is defined as a military-grade assault rifle that isn't very suprising since assault rifles are usually used to engage infantry forces, and therefore I think that the lines mentioning that it is ineffective against tanks and vehicles should be removed especially given that no tanks or other vehicles are encountered in any of the games, with the exception of the EarthGov gunship from Severed. I think that the article should be changed to reflect that the Pulse Rifle is a military weapon that is just as effective (probably more so) against armored military personnel wearing RIG suits as the Necromorphs. Repta530 12:36, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for the notice.— subtank (7alk) 13:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, I just wanted to notify everyone that I removed a piece of Trivia that didn't make sense. It stated that due to the Y-shaped crosshairs, it can easily dismember limbs horizontally and vertically at once. It also stated that it's hard to dismember Pods and Lurker tentacles. Supertologist 07:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I think that who put that piece in only considered larger limbs, like a Slasher blade or Leaper tail. Also, you can see that its crosshair is indeed Y-Shaped, but the only part that hits is the upper dot. Also again, other thing that wasn't considered was its small Pulse shots (bullets, rounds, whatever) which makes it almost impossible to destroy limbs without using at least half a magazine depending on the upgrades. 21:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Efficiency of the Pulse Rifle I wanted to know if the Pulse Rifle was good in-universe. Because it does no good to Johnson, Chen, or the many other Police and Marines. But Isaac can kill a slasher in 6 rounds on Hard Core. What do you guys think. Or know. Does it have to do with the skill level? IsaacClarke333 07:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I think it's more of skill with the Pulse Rifle. Take me for example. I'm an automatics expert on any shooter. With the Pulse Rifle I can kill anything efficiently and effectively. It depends if you know the right way to use it to minimize rounds fired and maximize damage, and over the course of several years, I've become incredibly deadly with the weapon, (to the point where I take on Brutes from the front without stasis. F*** yeah. Not the DS2 ones, I use stasis on those, but still take them from the front.) I think that the Pulse Rifle has consistent damage throughout, it's just that Johnson and Chen and the soldiers and marines didn't know how to effectively take down Necromorphs fast enough not to get overwhelmed. Either that, or they all died for gameplay purposes. Either way, I'll finish the job for them. Ishimura Elite 07:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Should that be added to the trivia? Something like 'The pulse rifle seems to be ineffective used by anyone except Isaac'. But idk... IsaacClarke333 07:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hah, that actually made me laugh. :P :No need to add it in. It's simply a plot device, that the Hero is always better than everyone else even though he lacks the specific/necessary training/skill required to handle such utility/tools. Ever notice why, in Dead Space 2, the two guards you first encountered weren't able to kill you even though you're ~4 metres away from them... which is like very close and should've been a dead zone?— subtank (7alk) 18:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :They were lagging. Connection to host lost. You dun goof'd. Dead. Ishimura Elite 11:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Pulse Rifle for Dismemberment The Pulse Rifle is clearly very effective at dismemberment. I don't know who started telling everyone that it sucks at it when it is made to liquify flesh and break bones. That sounds like dismemberment to me. If anyone wants to explain why everywhere it says "The Pulse Rifle fails at what the game is about, dismemberment." Thanks IsaacClarke333 (talk) 21:15, September 19, 2012 (UTC)